ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blank and the Omnigizer: Save Santa Clause
Save Santa Clause is a Christmas Special in Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot We open up in a Cosmic Storm. An Evolved To'kustar had a large Calender in his arms. To'kustar: Christmas!!!! Santa Clasue! Why Santa? Why not me?! Ain't I stronger? I ain't I... Mightier?! Minion: But Sir, you don't give Gifts to them. To'kustar: WHY SHOULD I?! I am better than that Santa Clause without thinking! Minion: Yes, your lugubriousness. To'kustar: Now, prepare an army, I'm gonna destroy that Santa Clause... Theme Song! We open up in an alien Mall. Everything was Christmas Themed. We could easily hear the Jingle Bells Tone from the Background. Pip: It's that time of the year again. Blank: Yay! Christmas! Alien: Hey, What is Christmas? The Whole mall gasped and looked at the alien. Pip: Christmas is a holdiay in which Santa Clause from the North Pole of the Galaxy comes and gives Gifts to Kids. Blank: North Pole of the Galaxy? Pip: Yes. X'Neili is the North Pole of the Glaxy. It is where the Magnetic Fields meet. Blank: Magnetic Fields? Pip: Oh, it's too complicated for your Cetrakayah Brain. Blank: Let's get the Presents! Suddenly, A herd of flying Reindeer broke the wall and flew in. They were pulling a cart of Santa CLAUSE! Santa took out a bag and threw Magic Dust in. He put his hand in the bag and started throwing Gifts from it. Blank caught one and opened it. It had a Hoverboard. Blank: A hoverboard YAY! Pip caught a gift and opened it. He found an Alien Airplane. Pip: Yay! The X57 Modal of the ElectroMagnet Vehicle from Planet Techadon! Blank: O_O Wow. And I thought Hoverboards were pretty complicated. Random alien: HE FORGOT MY PRESENT! (Gets hit in the head with a lump of coal) Santa: HOHOHO! Santa and his herd flew away into Space. Pip: Santa's Reindeer go into a speed of Light. Suddenly, Many Robots attacked the Mall. Robot: We are the Anti-Santa's. We are here to destroy all Santa Clause Related Stuff. The Robots charged in. Blank: Not on my Watch! (slams Omnigizer) A Large Green Wave came out of the Omnigizer. Omnigizer: Omnigizer is on Christmas Break starting from December 25. Come back on January 3. Blank: U kidding me?! Pip: Oh yeah right, that function... I can remove it, but... It'll take time. Blank turned the Omnigizer Clock-wise and slammed it. Two Belts unplugged from it and fell off. Pip held it. Blank tore a Present and got out a Light-Saber Bat. He clicked a button and it grew. He grabbed a present and tore it, he took out random Super Hero Parts. He jumped on the Hoverboard. Blank: Ultra Blank! Ultra Blank flew up and sliced through some Anti-Santa's. He jumped from the Hoverboard dodging a Laser. He jumped back on the hoverboard. It was flying. He grabbed jumped up high and landed stabbing an Anti-Santa, his hoverboard flew back and he jumped on it and escaped the exploding Robot. He stabbed a Robot and sent him flying towards a Mountain of Presents. The Mountain fell all on the Anti-Santa's. Blank jumped off the Mountain, with cloth flying away from him, he left the Bat from his hand and landed with a closed Hoverboard in his hands. He was normal-looking now. Blank: Is that function deleted? Pip: Yeah. Here. Blank takes the Omnigizer and puts it back on. Alien: They said they'll destroy all Santa-related. And I'm sure there's more of them. Blank: Maybe we should Protect Santa Clause himself first. Pip: Why don't we do that? Alien: But be careful guys, there's also Elves and Reindeer to save too. Also, Santa will start his Gift-sending Journey in 3 hours. Accelerate. Blank: Sure. (transforms) iMan!!! iMan built a Mega Ship and Pip got in. iMan accelerated and went in HyperSpace. We zoom to the Galaxy. We can see the Planets arranged to form the letter C. A Magnetic Forciefield began getting created. This was the vision in the form of a portal seen by the To'kustar. To'kustar: The Planetary Alignment is showing the approach of Christmas. This shows the coming is in 3 hours. Some Anti-Santa's get in. Anti-Santa: Master Ultimate Evil. We have destroyed so much so far. UE: And Santa, is he dead? Anti-Santa: Well, we haven't approached that location yet. But we were- UE: WHAT?! You HAVEN't reached it? UE blasted a Cosmic Ray destroying the Anti-Santa. UE: And you, go kill Santa Clause now! Or else... The Anti-Santa's flew away. UE: Good. (smashes a Rock) iMan was flying. Pip: Uh. isn't the sight of Galaxy beautiful? iMan: I never knew the Planets Arrange like that in Christmas. Pip: How do you think we were able to know the time of Christmas every year. Each Planet has it's own dates and timing. This way's international. iMan: Wow. Last time we came here, we never looked out the window. Pip: The Top planets in the Galaxy arrange a Solar System in Christmas called the North Pole. That's where the Earthian Mythes come from. This system is made up of 5 Planets. They include X'Neili, Kinet, Kylmyys, Scalpasc, and Keplorr. Keplorr and Bisorvatia are on opposite sides of the C, they are responisble for holding it tight. iMan: So, where do we go first? Pip: Scalpasc. The Elves there are defenseless. iMan flew into Scalpasc. He landed and reverted back. Blank put Pip on his shoulder and dashed forward. Many Elves jumped in. There were too much of them, hundreds, or maybe thousands, or who knows maybe Millions. Blank looked at all that population. Elve: We are the Elves of Santa Clause. We have mmortality to live millions of years. In fact, we don't even need more copies. We always help Santa Clause, we're the only elves in the galaxy. Blank: What happened to the other members of the race? Elf: They were never even created. We were the only Elves since the dawn of time. Blank: Woah. Anti-Santa's Attacked. They dogpiled Blank. A Gasp was heard. Intangible Gotht emerged from the pile. Gotht: Gotht. Oh yeah! Gotht levitated some Anti-Santa's and smashed them togehter. Gotht: I am awethome! Gotht possesed an Anti-Santa and smashed some others. Gotht levitated a Large Storage of Water and threw it at some Anti-Santa's smashing them. Anti-Santa's leaped at Gotht and dogpiled him. He went intangible and tried to escape, but when bullets were shot at the Elves. Gotht looked at them. A tear dropped down his cheek. Anti-Santa's grabbed knives and killed some Elves. Gotht: ENOUGH!!!!! He shouted so high that he delivered a Sonic Vibration that sent some people flying. Gotht levitated some Anti-Santa's and shaped them like two fists. He levitated them and forcefully smashed at Anti-Santa's. Gotht smashed the two fists together causing an explosion. Out of the mist, Blank was unconscious. Elves held him up. Blank: What happened? Elf: You saved our planet from the Anti-Santa's! Pip: Hey, speaking of him? Blank: Oh, no, Santa! Blank turned into Dragonman and flew into Space. Pip: No Battle Cry? Wierd. Hey, Do you have a spaceship I can burrow? Dragonman flew into the Space and arrived at a fleet of Anti-Santa's. He flew quickly, rapidly going by his wings. He went in High Speed and crashed into a comet into a crater. He flew out of the Crater and dashed towards a village. We see inside a Large Factory. It was a toy factory in which Elves were working in. There were all types of Machines. We see a Large Picture frame with names on it. Santa Clause ran in. He sat beside a desk. Elf: Santa! They say Ultimate Evil sent a fleet of Anti-santa's kill us! What do we do? Santa: Oh god, How much time for the time? An Elf with Binoculars looked at the sky. Elf: 1 hour sir! You have to run away now to Survive!! Santa: No. I have an even better plan. Blank broke in and slammed on Santa's Desk. Blank: Santa, you have to run away now! I will hold the Anti-Santa's Back, you go! Survive! Santa: No. A Person's honour depends if he fights or not! And I will fight whatever threat is comming to me. FOR CHRISTMAS! Blank: For Christmas. The Wall exploded. Many Anti-Santa's attacked. Santa tore his Shirt. Muscles grew. His Hands glowed Red. Two Red Belts grew on Santa's Chest. His Hat exploded revealing tall hair. Elves emerged from behind him. They had Guns. Santa and the Elves: For CHRISTMAS!!!! Santa and the Elves charged in. Elves shot Lasers at some Anti-Santa's. Santa shot Blue Mana Bolts at some Anti-Santa's. His eyes glowed and a Canon teleported in front of him. The Cannon blasted Blue Mana Cannons at Anti-Santa's. They were fighting impressively! Elf: Hey Blank, what are you waiting for? Join us! Blank: Sure thing. (transforms) Metaloo! Metaloo charged with all four Arms. He shot Metal Blades at some Anti-Santa's. They were sliced in half and exploded. Metaloo made a Large Metal Ball and threw it at Anti-Santa's. Santa jumped up and a Bazuka appeared in his hand. He started shooting Bombs through it. The Anti-Santa's nearly outnumbered them. Santa and Blank bumped into Each other. Santa: For Christmas? Blank: For Christmas! Blank got bulkier and Santa threw him at Anti-Santa's. Blank stretched his Arms and slammed many Anti-Santa's Together. Blank jumped and slammed the ground generating an Earthquake. Santa charged some Elves with Mana as Blank coated them with Iron Armor. The Elves charged into Battle. Santa: Let's get to the source of this! Blank: Huh? Santa jumped on his sled. Metaloo reverted back and followed. The Reindeers' Noses/Light Bulbs lighted up and ran in high speed. The Reindeer ran so fast and flew to Space. The Reindeer ran even faster leaving a trail. The Sled accelerated and turned into a comet just as a Glass-like Forcefield surrounded it. They exited the planet's atmosphere. Blank: Where are we going? Santa: To Ultimate Evil's Cosmic Storm! The Sled flew into the Cosmic Storm. Santa: Heads up! Blank: Heads up? Santa slammed a button on the front of the sled. Santa's Seat flew up and was coated by a Blue Mana Forcefield. Blank's Seat flew too and was coated by the same. The two seats landed on some rock of the Cosmic Storm. The Sled turned and flew away. Inside the Cosmic Storm was Ultimate Evil, the to'kustar from earlier. UE: Santa Clause! My deadly Arch Enemy! Santa: Listen up dude! This Christmas and you're ruining it!! Many kids are wishing to get their presents by now! UE: I'm ULtimaTE EVIL! I am WAAY than your foolishness! UE shot a Cosmic Ray at Santa. Santa: CONTEGO! A Blue Shield was created in front of Santa, blocking the attack. UE was still blasting. Blank: I am sick of doing nothing!! Blank slammed his Omnigizer transforming. Blank: ...OURGLASS! Ooh. A new alien with a French Accent. What can this lad do? UE: You won't live to discover! (blasts a Cosmic Ray) Blank countered with a Time Ray. Blank: Ooh. Time Powers! OurGlass shoot too Time Rays aging the Cosmic Ray to dust. OurGlass: You know, I never thought you were this weak.. UE: URGH! UE Made a huge Cosmic Ray at him. OurGlass tried to counter, but UE was stronger. Santa: Blank, you are a glass alien, reflect the blast instead! OurGlass: Great IDEA! (stops countering) The Cosmic Blast hit OurGlass and reflected back at UE. This caused an explosion of UE. When the explosion ended, UE was no more. OurGlass reverted back. Santa patted on his back. Santa: Good Job, Hero. Blank: thanks. (sigh) Hey, when are you gonna deliver the gifts? Santa: Oh yeah about that... (takes out a small device) Here's your present. Blank: But... What is this? Santa: You'll figure it out someday. (whistles) Santa's Sled came in and Santa got in. Santa: MERRY CHRISTMAS! The Sled flew away. Pip's Ship landed by. Pip got out and ran towards Blank. Pip: Blank! You Ok? I have to present my University Project in 3 days! Blank: Really? Pip: Yeah, we were on Christmas Break! I wish I can succeed. Hey, what happened to you guys? Blank: Loong Story. Hey! Let's get outta here will we? We zoom away and see Santa's Sled approaching Galvan B. THE END!! Characters *Blank *Pip *Santa Clause *Elves *Reindeer Villains *Ultimate Evil *Anti-Santa's Aliens Used by Blank *Metaloo *iMan *Dragonman *OurGlass *Gotht